As used herein, the term “password” encompasses any information or data that is secret or specific to a user and that may be used to protect sensitive information. Passwords should not be limited to, although they can comprise, text comprising a string of alphanumeric characters. For example, passwords may additionally or alternatively comprise visual or image data, sound (e.g. voice) data or biometric data. Further, the term password may also encompass personal notes and messages that a user wishes to remain secret. Such notes or messages may be considerably longer than typical passwords.
Passwords, log-in details and other secret information (collectively termed “passwords” from now on for the sake of clarity) are of great importance for restricting access to modern “on-line” systems, for accessing secure information, e.g. a PIN for accessing a bank account, and for conducting secure communications and note taking. A problem exists in that users often have many different passwords relating to different online services and it is difficult to keep track and remember each of them.
A specific category of software applications called “password managers” is aimed at addressing this problem by providing a secure means to store passwords. Passwords can be retrieved in an on-demand basis. Typically, password manager applications store password data entries in a database, which is protected by a master password. Password manager applications are typically implemented in native binary languages for specific device such as mobile phone, tablet or traditional computer.